


Symbiotic

by Castello



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Better than my summary, Blackmail, Bottom Jervis Tetch, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hate Sex, Hero/Villain, Jervis rhymes, Kinda, M/M, Parody, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S4E16, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello
Summary: Jim gawked, startled beyond belief once the realization hit him, what exactly Tetch was asking for, "You wantsex?"Jervis shrugged, a teasing smirk playing across his features, the mischief overruling his entire posture, "If I'm going to be taken down anyway, I want it to be in the most carnal of deliveries. I like you best when you're angry andrough."A.k.a. Jervisdoesknow how to stop everyone from jumping in S4E16, and offers Jim a deal in exchange for the information.





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> Symbiotic: Denoting a mutually beneficial relationship between different people or groups.
> 
> I tried to be good, I really did, but this dirty little idea has been plaguing me ever since I saw Jervis' eyes go wide when Jim wrapped a hand around his mouth. I'm like... 70% sure he's into it. So... I gave in and wrote it.

"Almost magic hour, Gothamites; time to climb to the tippy top of of every tower. When the cock strikes twelve, _throw yourselves_! Pell mell, over the edge, onto your _heads_!"

Jim's hands were quick to surge forward, one hand wrapping tightly around Tetch's mouth with striking speed while the other held the barrel of his gun to Jervis' throat. He leaned close, teeth baring in a snarl, "Shut up tetch."

And Tetch's eyes widened. 

Jim immediately contacted the rest of the GCPD, making sure he could be heard through the speakers they had set up around the city at Jim's request. He need to be heard everywhere if he had any chance of getting Tetch to talk those people down from their oncoming demise... Harvey Bullock included.

"Alright Tetch," he said, flicking the microphone off and turning to where he had the man standing at gunpoint, "You're gonna tell those people to step back from the ledge, no tricks. You go off script and I'll shoot pieces off you till' you do what I say." 

He plucked the cotton from his ears, careful to keep his eyes on Jervis at all times. 

"I would _love_ to do as you command, Jim." Jervis replied, and there was something in his eyes that caught Jim's attention; the slight sincerity behind those words, "But sadly, I've tied my own hands."

His laughter put Jim into action, angrily stepping forward to slam Jervis against the door, "Your hands." he said grimly, and lifted the gun to Jervis' palm.

Before he could pull the trigger, Tetch wriggled, jerking his arm out of the way with a startled screech and Jim's bullet went through the glass with a crash, right where Jervis' hand would have been. His eyes widened, the situation seeming to become more apparent; that Jim wasn't playing around anymore. "Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait." 

Jim seethed. 

"I can't stop them." he said, trying for the side of coy and failing. Maybe he would have succeeded if the fear in his eyes hadn't given him away, "If anyone tells them to save themselves, they'll jump."

When Jim's glare grew colder, he quickly added, "You're more than welcome to try though, Jim."

The detective scowled, pulling his gun to to try and shoot at Jervis' hand again, but he squeaked, "I'll make you a deal though!" he lifted his hands up between them, shaking in his haste to talk him down, "--to stand in their place. I'll even extend the deadline of their jump, in a good show of faith." 

Jim glared at him, about to tell him there would be no deal, but Jervis acted quicker.

He darted forward and out of Jim's grasp, clicking the microphone back on and shouting before Jim could grab him up again, "Until one AM postpone your fall! Jim Gordon has been given the chance to stall!"

There was a collection of confused and maybe even concerned voices coming through his talkie, maybe to ask, but Jim didn't want them to hear. If he was going to bargain his life for the rest of Gotham city, he was going to make sure no one could stop him. He silenced the communication on his talkie, switched the microphone back off, and turned to Tetch.

Jim's face was going to become stuck in a permanent glower if Jervis kept this up, "You want to see me jump instead of them?" 

"Oh no Jim, that's not what I want." Jervis smiled, "That would be _far_ less fun. What I want, you will hate to give me, and it cannot be undone." 

His eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "I don't follow." 

Jervis inched closer slowly, careful of Jim's gun, still pointed at his chest, and gently-- _oh so gently_ \--rested his fingertips over Jim's collarbone. Gordon grew more confused with each passing moment, watching Jervis move like a wolf might watch another, waiting for that first strike with bated breath. Maybe he was going to try and choke him to death... maybe he had something else in mind. 

But no strike came, and Jervis' fingers curled into the lapels of his jacket to tug him close instead. Jim's breath hitched, but there was still no bite. 

"I want what you've given all those women of yours, the ones I've tried to kill. I want you to give it to me of your own will. I wish to see the fire that comes out in your eyes when you take your prey. I _need_ to see what my dear Alice looks like, thrumming through your veins." 

"What I've... given..?" Jim gawked, startled beyond belief once the realization hit him, what _exactly_ Tetch was asking for, but he had to clarify, "You want _sex_?"

Jervis shrugged, a teasing smirk playing across his features, the mischief overruling his entire posture, "If I'm going to be taken down anyway, I want it to be in the most carnal of deliveries. I like you best when you're angry and _rough_."

Jim guffawed, hands lowering just a little as he wondering just what upside down world he'd landed in, "You're even more insane than I thought." 

He scoffed, "For wanting you?" 

"For thinking _I would actually agree_."

Jervis flinched, it was small and quickly covered up with a dark smile, but Jim saw it, nevertheless. Jervis lifted his chin defiantly, upset, and it was a move Jim immediately recognized. Barbara used to do that when he'd insulted her in some way: usually when he'd forgotten to compliment her outfit or didn't notice her new hairstyle. 

Jum frowned.

"They'll step off that ledge when the first hour comes. There's still _nothing_ you can do for that to be undone." 

"But you'll tell me how to save all those people if I fuck you?"

Another small twitch, but this time more at the crassness of the word rather than any real insult. Then there was excitement in his eyes. Jervis could probably see his reserve crumbling, about to give in to what he wanted. At the very least Jim wanted to drag this out a little longer, able to say that he’d at least fought it, unwilling to admit that he'd decided to go through with it so quickly. They still had an hour and a half until Jervis' deadline anyway. 

"I will give you the clue, you'll do what you do." Jervis replied with a grin.

"So I wouldn't even be getting the answer." he scowled, "Tetch, If I _do it_ , you're going to tell me what I want to hear in layman's terms. No rhymes, no clues, just a straight up answer."

Jervis snorted, "Why would I do that, Jim? It would be far too easy for you. I like to watch you work, but it would be no fun if I simply _gave_ you the answer." 

Jim growled, stepping closer and urging his height, noting the way Jervis shivered as he looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller really, only an inch or so, but it was the thought that counted. He watched Jervis' eyes start to glaze, just a little, and his fingers gripped onto Jim's coat even tighter.

"You accept?" 

"Layman's terms. Turn around, Tetch, pants down and bent over the desk." 

Tetch smiled, but lifted a finger, "Oh no, Jim. While I appreciate your commanding words, I want to see my dear Alice in your _actions_. I want you to-"

Jim grabbed him by the back of his head, fingers slipping up under the paper hat and curling into his hair with force, enough to knock the hat off and away completely. Jervis gasped, and Jim huffed with mild amusement, "To make you? That's how you want it, Tetch?" he growled out, pushing forward with his body and knocking Jervis back until his legs hit the edge of the studio control table. "Who would have thought a guy who's known for controlling people only gets off when he's _not_?"

Jervis made a strangled noise, but brasinly bit back, "What I enjoy is of no concern to you-ah!"

His sentence was cut off with a high pitched sound. Jim had tugged the stray tufts of hair away from his neck while he was talking, and leaned in to bite with a vengeful force. Maybe he wanted Tetch to hurt, maybe he just wanted him to shut up. "You made it my business when you blackmailed me into doing this." 

Jervis squirmed under his hold, gasping when Jim started to pull down his Arkham-issued pants, "You sound as if you'd like me to like it, Jim. I would have thought you would try to keep this as simple as possible, that you would make yourself a martyr and not allow me or yourself to properly enjoy these proceedings."

He huffed, flipping Jervis around and bending him over into the position he'd demanded earlier, "Don’t flatter yourself. I’m only doing this because I didn't think you would give me anything if you weren't satisfied, so I'm going to make sure it is." 

Jervis smiled, cheek pressed to the table, and wriggled his hips, "Oh, how _noble_ , Jim. However my satisfaction means nothing, if you yourself don't give in." 

Jim frowned, looking down at his dry fingers and wondering how he was going to make this work, "What does that mean?" 

"I want you to let go, have me make an _obscene_  racket, and by the end of the night we'll leave stains on your jacket." he giggled, "To let go knowing it was me that made you so, something you will _always_ know."

Gordon found his cheeks getting hot at the implications of that despite who it was saying it. Jervis wanted Jim to make him scream, wanted to make a mess all over him, and, if Jim was reading him right, "You won't be satisfied unless I cum too?" 

Jervis made another noise, something distressed and small, eagerly pushing himself back to rub against Jim's crotch. He nodded eagerly, "Yes, Jim, to cum shooting, up, up, like a rocket. The tools we need are in my pocket." 

Jim took only a moment to process that, and stooped down to fish around in Jarvis' uniform, coming up with a small, tester packet of lube and a condom. He scoffed, standing straight again, "You had this planned the whole time?"

"It's for emergencies." 

"An emergency fuck?" Jim huffed, and hastily tore the packet of lube open to pour over his fingers. 

Jervis turned his head to face the table, hiding in his arms and saying in a voice so low Jim almost didn't catch his quiet, "Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

Jervis had thought this impossible. Well... he'd been right. In any other context Jim wouldn't have even _considered_ taking him to bed let alone gone through with it. Jim tried not to think about the possibility of this entire scenario being set up as a means to convince Jim to fuck him. At least Jervis' reference was one he understood, even if the quote was a sudden, unwelcome reminder of just _who_ he was here with; doing _this_ with. Those were references to Jervis' insane obsession with Alice in Wonderland, because Jervis was, _completely insane_. 

And Jim was about to fuck him.

Curse his life.

A thick coil of prideful self hatred curled up in his stomach and pushed out any sense of nobility he might have been able to take from this. He didn't call any attention to it, he wasn't there to fight with himself over the morality behind his own actions. At least not tonight. He was there to save some lives. Harvey's included. He had to remind himself of this as he pressed two fingers into Jervis, the tight heat a slight distraction from his main goal.

_Just get through it._

Despite himself and all his preservations, Jim was ashamed to find himself growing hard at the familiar feeling of wet, willing flesh in his hands.

Jervis shifted back, his naked thigh touching his crotch for just a moment before he flinched  _again_  (seriously what was his deal?) but this time Jim saw the pure excitement behind it. He was surprised with Jim's slowly enlarging erection, and even more, he was pleased by it. Jim wasn't even sure why that was so surprising. That's what he'd asked for wasn't it? Jervis wanted them both to get off on this.

"I'll make it good." he said, looking to give some sort of acknowledgement to that fact-- that he understood why he was here. 

Jervis moved back onto his fingers, nodding his head and lifting up onto his elbows, "Hard." he said, tight and stern, "Don't forget that you _despise_ me, Jim Gordon. I want it to _hurt_."

 _It can still be good._ He thought to himself, but he'd be damned before he said anything like that aloud to _Jervis Tetch_.

Gordon chose to distract himself with looking down to watch the proceedings, the way his fingers disappeared inside of Tetch, bare legs trembling slightly as he gripped at the radio table. He pushed back against Jim's hand with a little more force, a little more persistence and a silent demand for him to _get a move on already_. 

Jim added another, noting the way Jervis' body tried to fight the intrusion before he forced himself to relax. Had Jervis even been fucked before? Jim's fingers stilled for a second, "Have you-?"

"Do not forget we have a deadline, my friend. Concentrate instead on us getting to that end."

Jim frowned, but did as he was told, and pushed in harder. 

Jervis gasped, head tossing back with a wet moan and Jim suddenly had a real desire to see what his face looked like. 

He moved fast, fingers gripping the flesh of Tetch's thigh before hoisting it up and slinging the leg over his shoulder. Tetch made a startled noise, his body being forced to turn onto its side, face and half-hard cock now exposed to him. Jim glared at Jervis' barely there erection like it personally offended him before turning his glare up to Jervis. 

Tetch grinned, but didn't move to do anything about it, and Jim remembered that Jervis wanted Jim to take control of him tonight. 

"Touch yourself." he said, trying to channel as much command as he could. 

Jervis groaned, eyes drifting shut as his (slowly becoming sex-drunk) smile grew wider, and wrapped a hand around himself. 

Jim didn't know if it was the sight that spurred him on, maybe the tiny rush of power it set alight in his veins at being obeyed, but he let out a gravely, pleased, "Good boy." before thinking better of it. 

Tetch sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, the movement of his hand stuttering for a second before he opened his eyes and stared at Jim with some measure of astonishment. 

_Interesting._

He moved his fingers a little faster, added one more for good measure, and watched Jervis writhe, a little whine bubbling up from his throat as his hand moved just a tad bit faster. 

"You like that?" Jim growled, and began unbuttoning his fly with the hand not finger fucking Gotham's resident criminal hypnotist, "You get off on praise too? Is that why you did shows for Barbara's bar when you first came to Gotham? Wanted to get noticed?"

Jervis moaned, head cocked back and panting, "I... am sufficiently stretched, Jim... I want it _now_."

He scoffed, "You don't get to decide, Jervis. You wanted me to take control." and with a confidence he didn't really feel, Jim added, "You'll get my cock when I say you can have it."

It was cheesy, a line straight out of a porno he'd seen ages ago, but it had the desired effect. Jervis gasped and pushed back against Jim a little more, abandoning the hand on his cock in favor of planting either palm on the table, using it as leverage to fuck himself back harder.

Jim was a little stunned. 

"God, you look like a whore, Tetch. I bet I could stop moving my hand all together and you'd just fuck yourself on my fingers for hours..." 

Jervis whined, " _Captain,_  unfortunately, we don't have hours, as much as I would love to show you what I can do." 

Jim had himself drawn out of his pants, stroking the length a couple of times while he watched Jervis move his hips. Tetch's eyes were on him in a flash, watching with a hungry look and licking his lips before groaning on a hard downward thrust. 

A dirty idea came to life in Jim's head, and he grinned, slipping his fingers free and enjoying Jervis' helpless whimper. "Next time I have to shut you up, maybe I'll use this." he said, a devious smirk on his face when Jervis whined desperately, and he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Jervis' hole, "You can't hypnotize anyone with your mouth stuffed full of cock, can you?" 

"Jim! _Now_ , _please_."

Gordon pressed in quickly, not caring to draw anything out anymore. Upon Tetch's sharp inhale, Jim realized Jervis had been a breathy mess the entire time, that was how he was in bed. It was a sexual detail about the man he now knew... one that he never needed to... but surprisingly couldn't bring himself to regret learning. 

He was tight, tighter than the women in his life had been, even that time Barbara let him experiment... it was... sort of amazing. 

" _Fuck_." he gritted out through clenched teeth. 

Jervis moaned, mouth quirking in what looked like half-formed words, but each of them died well before he could get a chance to voice them. Jim moved like a man on a mission, snapping forward with a forceful rhythm that he attempted to keep in time with Jervis' staky strokes. If he worked it right, maybe he could make him cum quickly, though honestly, Jervis looked pretty close already. 

Jim watched him like a hawk, paying attention to the sweat that dampened his curly hair, that formed little beads that rolled down his forehead and disappeared in the V-neck of the black shirt hiding beneath his arkham uniform. Jim stayed away from the stripes, tried to focus on the face, on the pleasure he saw there; the ecstacy. 

Tetch's hand worked faster so Jim adjusted his speed to match. His hips sored quickly, energy wearing thin as he thrust inside again and again. He dug his nails into the skin of Jervis' hip and the leg hitched over his shoulder, grasping for that little extra leverage, and working his movements _that much harder_ until Jervis absolutely wailed beneath him.

His orgasm was unexpected, came out of nowhere, and Jim watched with disbelief as Jervis hastily stroked himself through it, thick spurts jumping up onto his chest.

Jim forced himself to go faster, chasing his own release, and dropped Tetch's leg with a startled cry as it rang through him, falling over onto his elbows in a huff.

Jim gasped, struggling to catch his breath and sweating in the confines of his suit. When he chanced a look down at Jervis, he was startled to find his lips were a mere few inches away from Tetch, their eyes both flickering between the other's blown pupils and parted lips. If either of them pressed just a _little_ bit forward, _took that last little leap_ , they'd be kissing. Jim licked his lips and Jervis followed the movement, a little groan tripping out of his mouth in reply. 

He cleared his throat on instinct, not quite knowing what to say, and like that, the magic was broken.

"They can't save themselves..." Jervis huffed, and smiled up at Jim, declaring their little game officially over, "But perhaps one another..." 

Jim was still buried deep inside of Jervis when he reached over and flipped on the microphone. He had to slap a hand over Tetch's mouth to keep him from giggling.

* * *

 After pulling out and helping Jervis upright again, Jervis paused, and to Jim's confused dismay, burst out laughing. They were greeted with the wide eyes of the studio monitor, sitting behind the glass with this thumb fresh out of his mouth, mouth open in shock. 

Jim froze. 

_Oh my God, they'd been seen. How the fuck could he have not seen him?!_

Jervis just kept cackling, "An audience I forgot we had, ooh, Jim, my friend, we were _so_ bad!" 

"Tetch." Jim growled, "This is the _only_ time I am _ever_ going to condone you hypnotising someone... but..." 

Jervis lit up excitedly, "Say no more, and watch in awe. I shall make him forget all the _dirty_ things he saw."

The technician stared at Jim with wide eyes as he let Jervis hobble into the back room, as if he wondered why Jim wasn't about to save him, but they were dulled and subdued after another moment. Jim didn't like it, but it would be worse for everyone if a guy who worked for a damn radio station had an exclusive story on Jim Gordon fucking the notorious Jervis Tetch. 

When he was done Jervis returned, smiled up at Jim, and offered his hands, wrist up, for Jim to take him back to Arkham.

Gordon wasn't proud to acknowledge that something dark and disastrous bloomed between them rather quickly after that. _Easily_ , even.

When Tetch is out, running around Gotham and wreaking havoc wherever he can, Jim starts to respond to the calls alone. Less people die to Jervis' crafty convictions and they even manage to get information out of him sometimes. Occasionally Jervis has a tale to tell about the new alliance the Penguin has made, about The Riddler's newest hideaway or what the Scarecrow has cooking up in his labs.

Harvey doesn't question him on it because it gets results, but Jim can tell he wants so very badly to ask. 

It's weird and decidedly _not_ justice, but it works. Tetch scratches his back, and Jim... Jim lets Jervis ride him in the back seats of his cruiser.

They've grown into something that's symbiotic. It's nothing even _close_ to love, too forceful and rough to be anything like that. It's not even really a _like_. It's a tolerance built between them through mutual satisfaction. They both get something out of it. 

At the end of the day, it's just another dirty little secret Jim Gordon has to sweep under the rug to keep Gotham safe... and Tetch stands there, smiling and eager, happily holding the broom out to him. 

He should put a stop to it, he really should...

But at the end of the day, Jim always takes it.

 


End file.
